


Thank You for Being a Friend

by TitaniumKitten



Series: Making Friends [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Dean is worried about his friendship with James. Perhaps his gift of a t-shirt was too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in and around the October 18th SmackDown. Some timing might be off regarding the flow of the show, so please forgive me.

Dean paced in front of the locker room door. He scowled at the camera team standing behind him. 

“Can’t I just give him his present? Dunno why Shane needs this on camera.”

The overworked production assistant gave him a pained, but patient smile.

“We’ve gone over this Dean. Since Shane wants to push t shirt sales, he wants to have a way to present some of them to the audience. We’ve already built a narrative between the two of you and you have good onscreen chemistry.” 

“That’s ‘cause we’re friends, Tammy. And the t shirt idea was mine anyway. I’m the one who got my buddy in Phoenix to make the original one. I sure as hell didn’t ask Shane to co opt it to get a couple bucks.” He grumbled. 

“Well next time don’t ask him if he thinks a tshirt is a good idea for a new friend.” Tammy couldn’t help but give an exasperated sigh. “Come on, Dean. We have to do this. We got two minutes before we go live.”

“W-what if he doesn’t like it? I mean...is it too much? I, uh, I don’t really do well on this “making friends” shit.” Dean ran a hand through his messy hair.

Tammy patted his shoulder. “He’ll love it. Now come on, duty calls.”

* * *

Dean slumped down against the wall in the corridor, putting his head in his hands. He was such an idiot! Babbled like a complete dork in front of James. Did he say something about how he wanted him to get as much oxygen as possible?! He groaned.

“Dean...are you ok?”

Dean pulled his head of of his hands. “Hey Naomi.” He said tonelessly.

She knelt down in front of him. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I fucking blew it, Nay. I gave James his shirt ‘n you know Shane made me do it on camera and I was such a dweeb.”

“Oh honey, I bet you he loved it! It was a really sweet gift. And I know you wanted it to be a present just for him, but I bet he’s so excited that the entire WWE Universe can wear it too.”  
“You think so?

She gave him a smile. “I know so. And plus I get the feeling that you’re both such goofs that James wouldn’t even be able to tell if you were being a dweeb.”

“Gee thanks.” Dean said, sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” She responded, giving him a mischievous grin. “Now I know you want to help out James with his match, right?”

“Yeah, gotta ask Daniel.”

“Good luck! We’ll talk later, I’ve got to go kick that Bliss girl’s ass. ” She patted his shoulder. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Dean.”

“Thanks Nay.” He called to her back as she bounced off down the hallway. 

He sat for a few more minutes, mulling over her words of encouragement.

“You’ve got this.” He muttered to himself, before getting up and and deciding to go find the SmackDown GM.

* * *

After a satisfactory talk with Bryan, in which Dean was touched that the GM had so much faith in him that he would let him do multiple jobs, Dean walked to catering for a quick cup of coffee. Orton was there bitching to Kane again about the Wyatts and Dean made a wide detour around them. He figured it was good that Kane was back from whatever pocket dimension the Wyatts had thrown him in and idly wondered if they had done it out of pity.

A sufficiently sweet cup of coffee obtained, he wandered over to gorrilla. James was talking to Daniel Bryan and he couldn’t help but smile proudly at the fact that James was wearing the shirt. Naomi was right, James must love it. 

He watched the slime ball and his minions manage to get one over on Dolph and the tag team champs. He had a soft spot for Heath and Rhyno had let him have some crackers and Cheese Whiz, which practically made them family. He decided to somehow hide a dead fish in Miz’s suitcase at the airport before their Glasgow trip.

He gritted his teeth at Baron’s win and resolved to ask Jack if he wanted to hang out after the show. Big guy looked like he needed a beer. 

Tammy popped up next to him. “Put that coffee down, geez Dean, you’re up.”

Dean gave her a jaunty wave and walked out to a decent reaction. He hammed it up for the crowd, but his mind was firmly on helping his new friend as much as he could to win his first title. And it came with the bonus of pissing off AJ. Which was always fun. Yup, everything was looking up Ambrose.

AJ came stalking out, giving him the stink eye and started yelling at him. Dean grinned back, acting all innocent. Not his fault that Daniel said he could do multiple jobs; AJ could suck it. Sometimes having fun and doing ridiculous shit was the best part of the WWE and Dean was going to enjoy it for all he was worth. So damn easy to get under AJ’s skin. This was going to be fun.

James came next, with a super bitchin’ theme Dean thought. Maybe he could cajole Vince into letting them rework his theme, cause damn...he was jealous. Dean couldn’t help but feel a few odd butterflies that James was still wearing his present. 

“I’m an awesome friend.” He said to himself, giving a small fist pump.

He enthusiastically rang the bell, hoping to keep AJ off balance and gave a little grin to himself when he saw the man put his hands on his hips and huff. Easy as pie. 

Going to commercial was the best, since he got to interview James a little during it. He felt the audience enjoyed it, and he certainly enjoyed palling around and watching AJ turning into a whiny primadonna. 

Proudly showing off James’ shirt was next, and Dean felt a lick of rage roll through him when he heard AJ yell to him that no one wanted his shirt.

“Everyone wants one, you jackass. He’s awesome. So’s the shirt.” He grumbled to himself. AJ was cruising for an ass kicking from him if he didn’t get one from James.

Dean looked concerned as AJ dominated the match. James looked pretty dazed and he didn’t want a TKO or something to ruin his chances. The guy deserved to get some offense in. And if he needed a little help to do so, Dean was happy to oblige.

The chants were deafening and Dean felt a warm sensation of pride in his chest. This was his friend, his buddy, and no matter what people thought, worthy of the opportunity. 

He was appalled at AJ yelling at him that “This was his fault.” Like James hadn’t told him earlier that week that it was the opportunity of a lifetime. The man wanted this chance, and dammit he was getting it. Screw AJ to think that James was such a coward that he would have declined the opportunity because he was afraid of some bruises or even being knocked out. AJ was starting to look more focused, though, so Dean decided to up the ante. A public service announcement about a fictitious car and a plug of the program later, and AJ was wobbling a little bit. But when AJ contemptuously threw James out of the ring, Dean saw red. 

“He’s a fighter!” He yelled, helping James back to the ring.

AJ yelling that he “Didn’t want him in there.” made Dean itch to slide into the ring, but he restrained himself and screamed “He deserves this match!” as he pushed James back in. “Keep him off his game! Keep him off his game!” his mind yelled and he jawed for a little while with AJ, using James’ catchphrase.

James smacking AJ’s face into the turnbuckle made Dean’s heart leap in his throat. The superkick had him jumping and screaming, not caring what he looked like. It was so fucking close! The kick out had him desperate, and he jumped the apron, yelling encouragement at his friend. James’ yell of strength and defiance had Dean’s heart pounding with excitement, but the spinebuster he knew was a death knell. But he couldn’t lose, he just couldn’t. Dean thought for a second, hesitated, and then decided to go for it. He hoped James would forgive him.

His barbs at AJ were child's play, but they did exactly what he thought they would. AJ lost control and Dean pretended to be surprised when the ref called for the bell and winced at the sight of his friend lying boneless in the ring. AJ’s words of “It’s your fault.” swirled in his brain, but he shrugged them off. The dirty deeds to AJ was satisfying as all hell and when he was able to announce James’ name he had to compose himself so that his voice wouldn’t crack. The audience’s response made the warm prideful feeling rise in his chest again. Dean hovered fitfully as James crumpled back onto the mat, patting his face and checking his pulse, relieved that it was strong and steady. The ref told him to give James some air, so Dean shrugged and stepped away. He was incensed when they started playing his theme, this was about James, dammit! 

When the show finally went off the air, a restored AJ gave him a murderous look and hobbled off backstage.

“Well fuck you too.” Dean muttered, slinging his arm under James' armpit and pretty much carrying him backstage to the locker room. Luckily AJ had slunk off somewhere else to have his bitch fit, so Dean got a cup of water and poured a little on his hands, patting it against James’ cheek. The man started, and his eyes got brighter and less dazed looking. 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked, another sharp stab of guilt running through him.

“Feel like I went through a meat grinder. I-I...I won, didn’t I?” He stammered

“Yeah dude. I mean, it was a DQ so you didn’t get the belt. But you won. Beat ‘em more times than friggin Cena, man!”

James broke into an infectious grin. “And you got into his head so bad, Dean!”

Dean chuckled. “It was pretty awesome, wasn’t it. I’m..er...sorry about baiting him and him just going off on you like that.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve lasted through two matches with that jerkbag! Getting the title would have been crazy, but just being in the ring was amazing. I could use some Tylenol though…” He trailed off, looking tired.

“Nah, man. Celebration is in order! Got this dude I know that owns a bar like ten minutes away. Called P S lounge. Best bar in Denver in my opinion. Just a drink or two and I’ll let you go back to the hotel?”

James mulled it over, then nodded. “You’re on, buddy. We still need to finish planning that ghost hunting trip.”

“I know, right? I’ve totally got Finn in for it. Sami’s a harder nut to crack, but I’ll get ‘em. Jack is still not sure, but he’s gonna let me know.”

“It’s going to be so cool.” James exclaimed, giving Dean a genuine happy grin. “Oh! We should have Swagger come with us to the bar. He looks like he could use a beer.”

“I just said that to myself!” Dean said excitedly. “I’ve gone bar hopping with him before, but I’d kinda like to see how much it takes to get the guy drunk.”

They quickly got their belongings together and James took a quick shower, coming back out wearing his shirt again. 

“I really love the shirt, Dean. Thank you for getting it made for me.”

Dean puffed up his chest. “Best one, too. The ones online I can guarantee aren’t as good quality. Shane kinda got a hold of the idea and decided to throw it on the WWE shop.”

“Trying to get more money out of the WWE Universe, of course.”

“Yup! But this one’s special cause it’s got you on it.” Dean flushed. 

James’ eyes softened. “You’re a good friend Dean.”

“I..uh..I try. So..um...let’s go find Jack and head out.”

“Did you know there are restaurants around here that serve bull testicles?” James kindly changed the topic

“What? Ew! No! That sounds so gross! But..uh...I’d totally try one if I saw it on the menu.”

“Me too.” James admitted as they walked out of the locker room. He paused in the hallway, letting out a little gasp. “We should get AJ to eat one without knowing what it is!”

Dean snickered. “That would be awesome!. ...Dude...you have the best ideas.”

“No, you do, Dean. You had the idea of making friends with me.” James said earnestly.

“Damn, James. Don’t say sappy shit like that to me.” Dean laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean it.” 

“Thanks...it...it means a lot. Um....now uh...how do you think we could get AJ to eat some balls?”

They plotted as they walked down the corridor, finding Swagger on the way, and once they made it to the bar all three of them made the perfect plan for “Operation Nads” while giggling into their respective glasses of beer.


End file.
